Human Spark
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: Gundam WingTransformers Crossover! When a boy and his mech get pulled into a blackhole and land in a different dimension, another boy and his mech find them. Ratchet works his magic and reveals what Duo knew all along. Warning: MechHuman SLASH!


Authors Note: I'm a huge mech fan. I love Gundam Wing, Silent Mobius, Escaflowne, ect. The 2007 Transformers movie was no exception. Considering that its based on a series of toys, it was amazingly well done. I've seen it four times. So, I decided to write a fanfic about the Transformers. his story, is written for my friend Tilly. Who encouraged me to get a fanfiction account and to write this story, based on her stories, because she asked me to. If you havent read Baby Mine and So I married a Ferrari, you should. They're cute. Please feel free to review! Love you Tilly, Pickles. Warning: Slash! Angst! Gundam Wing/Transformers Crossover! Disclaimer: I dont own Transformers! I dont own Gundam Wing! I just like giant robots that make stuff go boom and writing fanfiction. Dont sue me, I'm a single mother and I have a spork!

Japanese words:

"Tasukete... kudasai..." - Help me...Please...

"Watashi wa... Shinigami..." - I am... Death"

"Watashi wa Ratchet, eigo wo hanashi-masu-ka?" - I am Ratchet, do you speak english?"

"O-namae wa nan-desu-ka?" - What is your name? 

"Gomen-nasai Duo-Chan..." - I'm sorry... Duo"

"Goshinpai-naku...Shinigami-Chan... Ai...Shiteru..." - Dont worry about it... Death... I... Love... You...

---------------------------------------------------------

Episode One- Shinigami Falls!

He had failed. Nothing worked, his systems were totally fried, his power cells were ruptured and leaking and his pilot was slowly bleeding to death. They had been floating blindly through space for days, closer and closer to the gaping black hole that would inevitably consume them. He felt Duo's blood soak into his seat, then dry as the brave little human who had been by his side through it all, not once showing an ounce of weakness, limply slumped over the controls as his life faded away into nothing. Deathscythe knew they would soon be dead. A part of him was comforted by the fact that he would end with Duo by his side. He could not have asked for a better partner. As the the gravitational pull caught them, he tried valiantly to fight it, draining his leaking power cells into oblivion as he struggled to break free. As he shut down, he reached out one last time to the brave little human who ment so much.

"Gomen-nasai Duo-Chan..."

"Goshinpai-naku...Shinigami-Chan... Ai... Shiteru..."

On the other side of the black hole, another giant sentient robot and his "pilot" were racing across the desert, a cloud of dust in their wake. Sam hooted as Bee swerved almost violently, doing a series of donuts before tearing off at a pace that threw the boy against his seat. "BEE!" The Camaro chuckled, swerving again, this time going up on two wheels while doing donuts."Still bored?" Bee asked, sounding amused. "OH HA HA!" Bumblebee suddenly skid, albiet gently to a halt, much to the boy's suprise. "Hey... Whats up?" It only took Sam a moment to notice the battered mechaniod laying sprawled face down in the sand about 100 feet from them. Bumblebee was cursing himself. How could he not have sensed another Cybertronian? Hurriedly, he contacted Optimus.

...Some time later...

Ratchet looked down at the Mech on his operating table and resisted the urge to take him apart. It had been blindingly clear the moment he had arrived that he was not dealing with a Cybertronian. There were no transformation cogs of any sort present, scans, while they did not pick up on a spark, had picked up on something akin to a human heart, pulsing deep within and something else. Something ancient that he had never before encountered in all his millinia of taking mech's apart and putting them back together again. He was contimplating his best method of attacking the complex problem of getting through armour without causing more harm, when a soft, raspy voice drew him from his reverie and he found himself looking down at a pair of blazing green optics.

"Tasukete... kudasai..." 

Ratchet was suprised. Japanese? He wondered briefly if this perhaps had been the reason so many humans mistook his kind for being from japan. "O-namae wa nan-desu-ka?"

"Watashi wa... Shinigami..." The Mech rasped.

"Watashi wa Ratchet, eigo wo hanashi-masu-ka?" Ratchet asked curiously

"Yes..."

"Are you autobot or decepticon?"

" I do not understand... Please... I have a human pilot who is injured... He needs a doctor..."

"I am the closest thing to a doctor here. Where can we find him?" Ratchet kept his face stoic, not giving away the suprise building in his processors as the chest plates of the mech before him shifted and where the spark should have been, a young human was laying limply, strapped in to what he could only deduce was a cockpit. The front of the young man was stained with blood, his long brown hair, braided and draped across his chest, was caked with it. Ratchet went into medic mode. There was no time for questions. Humans, he knew how to fix and this one barely had a pulse at all. The amount of dried blood had alarms going off in Ratchet's head as he called for Bee to bring Sam, carefully getting to work extracting the human from the harness that held him within the mech. 


End file.
